


Concessions

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: First Time, Idol Tour, M/M, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam jabbed Kris in the side with an elbow to interrupt him and said, "Okay, so I am giving you fair warning here, the next time you say one word about how I deserved it, or how sorry you are, or for that matter just spend your interview time going off on how awesome I am, I am going to be so totally overcome with love for you that I am going to have to kiss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concessions

Okay, so it had been really sweet of Kris the night of the finale, and Adam was not ashamed to admit it had made his sniffling inner thirteen-year-old girl feel a lot better at the time. But since then the press had been running about six-to-one in Adam's corner, and Kris was _still_ going around practically apologizing for having won and spending half his interview time talking about Adam, instead of shaking the reporters and making them acknowledge how much everyone loved _him_. 

The silly little interview they did together at _Glamour_ was the last straw. The interviewer didn't even try to get Kris to go there—she just asked him a question about what was the hardest thing to learn on the show. Kris all on his own went right off into how Adam was this great performer and had all this stage presence and whatever, and the reporter was all mm-hm and Adam could just see the article writing itself in her head, yet another one about the humble, nice-guy winner, which _hello_ , Kristopher, way to make your adorable self sound _boring as dirt_. 

So Adam jabbed Kris in the side with an elbow to interrupt him and said, "Okay, so I am giving you fair warning here, the next time you say one word about how I deserved it, or how sorry you are, or for that matter just spend _your_ interview time going off on how awesome I am, I am going to be so totally overcome with love for you that I am going to have to kiss you." 

Kris stopped talking with his mouth open. The reporter paused. 

"And you _know_ I am not bluffing about that shit," Adam added brightly. 

The reporter looked down at her little tape recorder on the table between them, like she was making sure it was still going. Then she looked up at Kris and said, "Kris, would you like to say anything more about how awesome Adam is?" 

"Uh," Kris said. 

* * *

Kris made it almost half a week, and then Adam got his daily Google Alert text message on Kris's name and the top headline from JustJared said _Kris Allen is an Adam Lambert fan_ , with the rest of the article to match. 

"Excuse me, Kristopher, what did I say?" Adam said, waving the screen at Kris across the table, and Kris froze with his fork halfway to his mouth and looked guilty. 

"What, what?" Allison said, reaching for the phone. "Awww, so cute," she said, reading it. "So are you going to kiss Kris now?"

"Uh huh," Adam said, and he planted his elbows on the table and beckoned to Kris. "Come here." 

"Look, Adam," Kris said, leaning back and looking around the restaurant a little huntedly. 

"Hey, I'll go over there if you make me," Adam said. "Now come on and take it like a man." 

Kris groaned and said, "I'm getting in so much trouble for this," and Danny looked up from his plate and said, "Wait, what?" as Kris leaned over and Adam cupped his hand around the back of Kris's head and kissed him. 

Kris was sort of half-grinning through the kiss, his mouth curved against Adam's, which was so cute and fun, and Adam didn't see any reason he shouldn't get to enjoy himself here, so he tilted Kris a little bit and went for it, pulling out all the stops and curling his tongue around Kris's, just a little tease, and stroked his fingers up and down the back of Kris's neck. Kris stopped grinning and leaned in a little harder, which made Adam feel pretty smug, and then he let Kris loose and sat back, licking his lips. 

Kris sat back panting, stared at him, and then he put his face in his hands, cracking up. Danny was staring at both of them with his mouth open and Allison had her hand over her mouth keeping in giggles. "Do you guys get that's gonna be on youtube or something?" Danny said, high-pitched and looking over at everyone else in the restaurant, half of whom were already busy on their cellphones. 

Adam shrugged cheerfully. "It's a job hazard. Pass me the dumplings?" 

* * *

It did end up on youtube, and the press ate it up with a spoon, which Adam had zero problems with, and Kris looked totally embarrassed and cute when the interviewers asked him about it, which worked great for him, and there were epic posts about it on livejournal complete with hilarious macros of the cellphone photos, which Adam printed out and slid under Kris's hotel room door every morning just as a little reminder to be strong for the press that day. 

Kris did manage to avoid a repeat during the rest of the New York press, and then he went off to Disneyworld and Adam figured at that point Kris had to be safe, except instead that night from his hotel he watched the video of Kris riding through the Magic Kingdom with Mickey Mouse—so, so hilarious—and then Kris got on stage and in less than two minutes somehow was talking about Adam some more, and Adam rolled his eyes and texted him _will collect in LA, u loser_.

Two days later, Kris walked into the dressing room at the lot where they were getting set to rehearse for the tour and said, "In my defense, the guy _asked_ —" 

"So you could just have said everyone was great!" Adam said, and Kris groaned and came over and tilted his head up. Adam cupped his face and took him deep and sweet and slow, letting his thumbs skim across Kris's cheekbones as he dipped inside, not like he'd been thinking about how he was going to do this for the last couple of days or anything. Well, okay, and then he did put a hand in the small of Kris's back to press him in a little closer, but he had to up the ante a little bit since round one obviously hadn't taken, and anyway it felt so good to have Kris tucked right up against him, what with going from a twice-weekly regular hugging appointment back to special-occasions-only. 

Someone walked by the door, talking loudly. Adam let Kris go with a little sigh, and Kris swallowed a few times and took his hands off Adam's hips. "So, uh," Kris said, a little hoarsely. 

"Yes," Adam said immediately, because there was dangerous ground here, "obviously extreme measures are going to be necessary." 

"Uh," Kris said, "that wasn't—?"

"Apparently not enough," Adam said, "so you know what comes next." 

"I do?" Kris said. 

"Blowjob," Adam said, brightly, with a shrug. 

Kris's eyes kind of bugged out. 

"It's not that hard," Adam said. "Just a _little_ bit of arrogance. Come on, just repeat, _I am your fucking American Idol!_ "

"Wait, you said it was just blowjobs next," Kris said, and they both cracked up really really hard, laughing with just an edge of hysteria, so hard that they both had to lean against the walls and sit down on the floor to recover, breathless and wheezing, until someone came to get them for the choreography for the expanded version of Shake Your Body. 

* * *

Adam figured it was going to be easier for Kris to stop, since they weren't going to be doing endless press anymore, and it was. They were in rehearsals all day, and working in the studio, and every once in a while there was an interview, but the first big rush had died down, and the requests coming in now were mostly just canned questions that the PR people answered for them. 

But that only lasted until the pre-show media conferences started, and wow, if Adam had thought the New York press was rough, they had zero on the piranhas from the local papers, especially the cooler-than-thou guy from the Portland underground weekly who was perfectly happy to be all, "So why do a bunch of posers like you deserve to sell out an arena?" in their faces before the first tour date. 

"Because we're fucking fabulous," Adam said, "and if you haven't noticed, you haven't been paying attention. Next!" 

And then the same guy jumped Kris at the meet and greet after the show and pretty much was, "So how about Lambert, huh?" 

Idol had Kris and Adam trading off conferences, so Kris thought the guy was just a fan and was all, "Yeah, Adam was amazing, man," and the headline in the next issue was _Adam Lambert: Fucking Fabulous_ and the first line started out, _Even the winner admits_ —

They wouldn't have actually seen it, since they were three cities on by the time it came out, except the Idol people sent on a batch of press, and Sarver went through it hoping to find any scraps about his tuneless ass. He came across the piece, rolled his eyes and tossed the clipping onto the table between them. "Got yourself upstaged again, Allen," he said. 

It was a good picture, really showed off the rhinestone-and-silver pattern on the jacket. Adam looked up to find Kris staring at him, or more to the point staring at his mouth, sort of fixedly. 

There wasn't any time before the show, and then there was the meet and greet, and the afterparty, and then four hours on the bus before they finally got dumped into the next hotel to catch five hours of sleep, and Adam felt kind of hilariously punch-drunk by the time he was banging on Kris's door and sing-songing, "Oh Em Gee, Kris, is that your _room_!" in perfect falsetto like one of the nutty fans sneaking in. 

Kris was laughing as he opened the door, and Adam half fell in and sort of landed on top of him giggling, and it was so easy not to think about it at all, to just tug loose the drawstring on Kris's sweatpants as they wobbled across the room together and fell down on the couch. Kris had a gorgeous cock, uncut and curved and just the right size, and it was really adorable how completely incoherent he went when Adam went all the way down on him. Kris moaned even harder when Adam rubbed the flat of his tongue up the underside, and when he teased at the slit Kris buried one hand in Adam's hair and went all shivering and fabulously slutty, sprawling wider and trying to tilt his hips upward for a little more. 

It was unbelievably tempting. Adam filled his hands with Kris's sweet, tight rear and sucked him and did not think at all about tilting him up just a little more and rimming him open until Kris begged and begged to be filled up, except maybe just a little bit while he rubbed his own hips against the couch and Kris whined and said, "Adam, _Jesus_ ," and tried to fuck his mouth some more. 

Adam did take a break to push himself up over Kris and kiss his panting, wide-open mouth, and he said softly, "Next time—" and slowly licked and sucked his little finger dripping-wet in front of Kris's wide, wide eyes. He slid back down and pressed it into him while he took Kris's cock all the way back in, and Kris stopped making any words at all, any _noise_ at all, just stared at the ceiling with his mouth open, his hand slowly clenching and unclenching in Adam's hair, until he gave a startled little hitch of breath and Adam slid back to swallow luxuriously.

"Mm," Adam said, dreamily, and rolled off onto the floor so he could stretch out and palm his own cock, _so_ hard right now, and then Kris fumbled off the couch down next to him and pawed off Adam's pajama pants. He put his head down and licked at Adam's cock and awkwardly tried to get it in his mouth, taking too much. Adam just shivered and petted his head; he was right on that perfect edge where it almost hurt a little, and Kris being so adorably clumsy and just _trying_ was keeping him there, the feel of his cock bumping the inside of Kris's cheek, oh my God. 

"Here, baby," Adam said, when Kris coughed and had to slide off again, and he tipped Kris down to rest his head on Adam's abs for a better angle, and coaxed him on nice and slow, rubbing the back of Kris's neck and shoulders. "There, that's plenty," he said, after giving him a few inches. He wrapped Kris's hand around the rest of his cock, and Kris gave a couple of awkward strokes, and then he figured it all out and was off to the _races._

Adam tried his absolute best to hang on as long as he could, but Kris's mouth was _watering_ , and Kris was making these small moans around his cock, and when Adam said, "Kris, I'm there," to warn him, Kris just sucked a little harder. Adam so did not need to be asked twice, so he propped himself up on his elbows to watch, and nearly got off a whole second time just on Kris having to wipe the corners of his mouth and suck off his thumb.

Kris flopped over next to him and they both lay there panting at the ceiling. 

"Bed?" Kris said, after a minute. 

"Absolutely," Adam said.

* * *

It wasn't like it hadn't occurred to Adam that maybe it would be a good idea for them to discuss how a completely—or at least vaguely—innocent attempt to save Kris from his own niceness was rapidly turning into Adam's personal mission to provide Kris with all the cock that had been missing from his life, and also to work out exactly how far Kris was on board with that noble cause. In fact, Adam had seriously considered starting that conversation, several times, and would have, except for how he was too busy being a complete coward about it. But to be fair, it was really not Adam's fault that he and Kris had skipped straight to the love stage of their relationship before they'd started backtracking towards the fantastic sex stage, and it wasn't like he was _making_ Kris say nice things about him. 

Except he still felt guilty, so he made sure not to look at any of the press clippings and switched off his google alerts and distracted his mom every time she started talking to him about one article or another, and he threw his head back and sang his heart out and bantered his way through the interviews and tried to be grateful that he wasn't doing them with Kris. 

So then it was another week gone, and they were rolling back into L.A. for the Staples Center date. It should've been Kris's turn to do the conferences, since this included the big one, the _L.A. Times_ , but when Adam rolled out of bed for his studio session he found a text on his phone from the publicist telling him he was doing press instead. He and Kris were the only ones who'd swapped, so he had the joy of sitting two seats down from Sarver, but whatever, the _Times_ threw him pretty much every question and the rest of the L.A. press loved on him a whole lot, too. 

Then as the handlers wrapped things up, Adam overheard one of the reporters asking his handler, "Weren't we supposed to get the winner?" 

"Kris needed some more studio time," Carimel said, and Adam caught her after and said, "Wait, Kris _asked_ to—" and then had a seriously fucking hard time making it back to his hotel room without knocking into a wall or something, because he was almost delirious with how ridiculously over the line Kris had gone this time. 

He tried to convince himself it would be better to wait until after the show, but then he thought about Kris going out on stage tonight in front of all of L.A. completely fucked-out and maybe even a tiny bit sore and feeling it all over, and okay, patience, whatever! and instead Adam texted Kris like two dozen times demanding to know when he was going to be back. 

Kris texted back around two to say he was back in his room, and Adam shot straight over, nearly whacking into Kris's security guard coming out of the door, and found Kris putting away his guitar. "Hey," Kris said, clearing his throat without turning around, his hands going a little tight on the latches before he shut them. 

Adam stepped up behind him and bent his head to nose at the back of Kris's neck. "You could've just given me the San Diego papers or something," he said, and scraped his teeth lightly over the skin. 

Kris was still clutching hard onto the guitar case. "I thought—I— _Adam_ ," he said, and Adam kissed him softly under the ear again and told him happily, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't _see_ ," and then he took Kris over to the bed. 

"Maybe, uh," Kris said, a little faintly, "maybe we should—after the show—"

"Kris, you are lucky I didn't drive out to the studio and do you on tape. Now take off your clothes," Adam said, and tossed the supplies he'd brought on the bed. 

"Oh, Jesus," Kris said, and started laughing a little bit, and then he pulled off his t-shirt over his head. 

Adam didn't go for it right away, though—he wanted to just roll around naked with Kris for a while first, just loving the feel of his skin all over, nipping at him and licking, touching anywhere he wanted to, nice tight squeeze of his beautiful ass, making his nipples go hard and pebble-red, while Kris moaned and tried to rub off against him. Adam nuzzled at his elbows and his wrists and his hipbones, and then turned him over and nuzzled some more at the dimples at the base of his spine, the wings of his shoulderblades. 

Kris shuddered and shuddered under him, and when Adam turned him over again his eyes were bright and glazed and he gripped hard at Adam's shoulders and said, "Adam—Adam, I—" 

"I know," Adam said, and kissed him sweet and slow while he pressed the first wet finger into him. 

Kris made choked noises into Adam's mouth and held on for it, leaning back against the piled-up pillows and spreading his legs while Adam worked on him. His cock was stiff and damp at the head, smearing across his belly. Adam bent down to give it a few good licks while he opened Kris up some more, and Kris started pushing back against his fingers, urgently, saying, "Yeah, that's, oh, yeah." 

"Okay," Adam said, and slicked himself up a little extra and went for it, one quick shove to pop the head in, not leaving enough time for Kris to tighten up again. 

Kris yelped a little, and then his head fell back against the pillows with his mouth open. "Jesus, Adam," he said, a little strangled. "Seriously?" 

"Trust me, that's the hard part. Now it gets amazing," Adam said. "Come on, nice deep breaths for me, all the way down here." He rubbed Kris's stomach and teased his cock some more, worked the hood back and forth while Kris shivered and then tried not to, because it moved him on Adam's cock, and then he forgot and shivered again, screwing himself on a little more each time. Adam rubbed slick fingers around Kris's hole, getting things wetter. He was already sliding some, and Kris was starting to pant again, long heaving breaths this time, each one easing Adam in a little deeper. 

"Oh, fuck me," Kris said, really low and surprised, right about when Adam got inch number six working for him. Adam gave his hips a little experimental twist, Kris made a sound that wandered around somewhere between a laugh and a moan, and all of a sudden he was opening up for the rest of it as smooth as cream, and Adam was sinking right on in. 

"Kris, oh my _God_ ," Adam said, a little drunkenly, because how beautiful was this, how beautiful was _Kris_ , lying there taking all of Adam's cock with his face clenched up ecstatically, his forehead all furrowed and his mouth open and gasping. "Tell me how much you love this." 

"Oh, God," Kris said, his voice wobbling off pitch. "Are you kidding me? Jesus, Adam, this—this is amazing. _You're_ —oh God." 

Adam nuzzled delightedly at him and fucked into him at a gentle pace, out and in, riding the head of his cock over the soft bump and back, while Kris threw an arm up over his face and groaned almost under his breath with each stroke, his other hand wrapped tight around his own cock and holding off the end. Adam gave it to him a little harder, a little quicker, and bent low to kiss Kris's mouth while they worked up to it, Kris panting into the kisses, jerking himself now in time to match. 

And then he was gone, arched up and falling over the edge, throwing his other arm around Adam's neck and clinging on, his breath coming almost like sobs. Adam moaned and kept going, Kris so tight around him, and then he stuttered over the line too and it was _beyond_ fantastic, tumbling down with Kris in his arms and both of them together all the way. 

* * *

The handlers knocked on the door fifteen minutes later. Kris jerked half up from his drowse on Adam's chest, his mouth open and his hair a mess, looked around wildly, then glared at Adam laughing at him. "Shut the hell up, man, this is all your fault." He flopped heavily back down, squashing the breath out of Adam. "I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to sing my set." 

Adam faked playing piano chords on Kris's back and warbled, "It's too late to apologiiize," until Kris vengefully started running his fingers up Adam's side to make him yelp, and Adam had to roll Kris over and pin him in self-defense, and then obviously he had to kiss Kris some more, and then Kris's legs ended up wrapped around his waist, and Adam gripped their cocks together, both of them still nice and slick, and then a more emphatic knock came. 

"Kris? We need to get to the stadium, ten minutes—" Jessie called, muffled, through the door, and Kris covered his face with his hands and groaned. 

"Okay, okay," Adam said, pulling him up and into the bathroom, and jammed him into the shower and set it going. Adam wrapped his head up with a towel to keep his hair from getting any more wrecked than it already was and climbed in with him. 

"I can't _move_ ," Kris said, leaning against the side of the shower wall with his eyes half shut. He looked good enough to eat, water running in wavering ribbons down his back, dripping from his spiky-wet hair. Adam bit him on the back of the neck and licked water off his shoulders until Kris whimpered and groped at him. 

"Come on, baby, show must go on," Adam said lovingly, and shoved the shower gel in his hands instead. 

"Oh, fuck you," Kris said, hollowly, and soaped up with his head drooping almost against his chest. 

By the time they got out, Jessie was actually rattling the door like she was considering lockpicking. "Kris? Seriously, we need to—" she was saying as Adam jerked the door open. She stopped and stared up at him. 

"We're on the way, downstairs in five!" Adam said. "Let Carimel know?" 

"Yes—okay?" she said, a little confusedly, and disappeared. 

Kris was sitting on the bed, still in nothing but his jeans, barefoot and staring at his t-shirt like getting it on was beyond him. "How did I get this completely fucked?" he said plaintively. 

"You know what, I'll remind you after the show," Adam said, " _if_ you manage not to do anything else ridiculous, like try to switch performance order with me, or throw your trophy at my head or whatever." 

"Can I get you to sing No Boundaries?" Kris said. 

"We're looking to cure your masochism here, not develop mine," Adam said, and kissed him. "Nice try, though!" 

Adam did feel a tiny bit guilty at how dazed Kris was, but he got over that super-quick when Kris sang Falling Slowly in this husky-raw voice, lagging just a little slow and holding on to the mike stand like he needed it to hold him up, a little bruised shadow of a bite mark showing just past the collar of his t-shirt. Adam stood just off to the wings watching him and gave his cock a little anticipatory rub and thought extremely happy thoughts about making Kris sing it again in bed that night and seeing how long he could keep going without losing it while Adam was fucking him. 

The meet and greet after was incredibly crowded, and Adam had to have his own room on top of that because he'd begged passes for everyone in his crowd, and he spent it getting hugged and kissed way too fast by so many amazing people he hadn't gotten to say more than five words to in the last year, sigh. And Brad, the little bitch, totally felt him up while Adam was unsuspectingly hugging him, and then whispered, "Mm, I thought so. Who's getting _that_ tonight?" 

Adam smacked him on the ass and Brad smirked and added, "They do grow them cute in Arkansas." 

"In three seconds I'm going to have security throw you out!" Adam said.

"They'll never take me alive!" Brad said, and skipped off to kiss their pal Miranda. 

The handlers tugged Adam into the main room for the last fifteen minutes or so, just so the general-admission people didn't get disappointed, which of course meant that the second he stepped in he was mobbed, and okay, he loved loved loved the teenage girl fans, but it got a little bit awkward when he was packing serious heat and there were forty of them under sixteen all trying their best to plaster themselves to his body at the same instant. 

So he finally struggled out of there with his virtue or at least theirs mostly intact, and slung a grateful arm around Kris's shoulders as they escaped out the stage door. Kris put an arm around his waist, his thumb slipping under where Adam's shirt had ridden out of his belt and resting cool on Adam's sweaty skin. Kris was smiling and looking down, and a little red around the back of his neck. 

The paps were clustered thickly outside, flashbulbs popping soon as Adam and Kris came out and ducked towards the limo, yelling questions, "Adam, are you seeing anyone?" and "How is the album going?" and "Any fighting on the bus, guys?" 

"Kris!" one yelled. "Kris, you feel like you're getting upstaged in the show at all?" 

Adam glanced down at Kris, who paused and looked up at him and all of a sudden smiled, his mouth curving sideways, and Kris said, "You know, actually I think I killed it tonight." 

Adam laughed for joy and tugged him inside the limo, both of them tumbling over the leather seat as the bodyguards got the door closed, and he caught Kris's face in his hands and kissed him, long and sweet, while on the other side of the smoked-glass windows the flashbulbs and noise went on like fireworks somewhere far away, celebrating. 

= End = 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Original livejournal post](http://astolat.livejournal.com/198507.html#comments)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Concessions / written by astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513179) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [Concessions [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921601) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
